I Want More
by ElanneH
Summary: Stiles is not the only one with crazy fox inside his head, Allison won this lottery too. Now, these two have decided to have some fun with certain banshee and two werewolves... whatever they like it or not. Nogitsune!Stiles/Lydia & Nogitsune!Allison/Scott/Isaac (sort of)!
1. Chapter 1

_- What do you want?_

_- More. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lydia, Aiden, Kira, Allison and Scott stood desperately in Derek's loft. It was the place where Nogitsune suggested that it will be, but it wasn't. Chess pieces didn't make any sense.

"We need to find him, before he hurt someone else."

Scott McCall was determined to save his best friend, no matter what Kira's mother said, he was not ready to give up on Stiles. Last few days were exhausting, Nogitsune blew up police station and people were dying. This has to stop.

"Kira and I will go to her parents and try to find out more about Nogitsune. Lydia, you and Aiden should stop in vet station, and see if Deaton figured something out. Allison..."

Before he could say what he wants, Allison interrupted him.

"I'll bail dad and Derek from jail and then check on Isaac, if that's ok?"

"Sure," sound Scott's relieved answer.

Everyone was about to leave, when Allison mention she forgot her jacket and have to go back. She went right to the window and watched how Aiden is jumping into Lydia's car and Kira is pressed tightly to Scott's back on his motorbike.

"Hello, little brother." Allison said, still facing the window, looking how Kira and Scott went off.

Young man stepped out of shadows. "We were wondering when you drop your little act." Nogitsune!Stiles nodded her, cold smile on his face.

"We?" girl turned and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, right, you're keeping Stiles around. You've always enjoyed how they scream inside your head."

Nogistune!Stiles mockingly laughed. "Look who's talking! Are you really trying to convince me that, there is no huntress, who is trying to scream her head off?"

"Allison is actually cooperative. She have quite impressive skills with knifes and holds so much anger inside. And it's funny how she's desperately trying convince herself that she doesn't like when we are kissing Isaac, or how she is not jealous on Scott."

"Same here," boy pointed a finger on his temple and knocked on it. "Except for the extensive knowledge of weaponry and kissing Isaac. Stiles have this thing for certain red-head."

Nogitsune!Allison chuckled and turned back to the window.

"You know, even though I appreciate your tricks you've played so far, you must admit that they are quite a funny little pack. All those daddy issues, anxiety, panic attacks, anger, jealousy, possessive behaviour... I didn't have to do anything. I've just enjoyed the ride so far."

"Maybe we could keep them for a while." Nogitsune!Stiles stepped towards the girl, wicked grin on his face. "After all it could be fun to have a few werewolves and banshee to play with, let's say... in New York."

Nogitsune!Stiles knew, that he won and that he didn't have to say anything else.

"I want Scott and Isaac." Nogitsune!Allison looked both determined and exited.

Nogitsune!Stiles snorted. "Of course, you do. Whatever you want. Now, let's go, I'm hungry and I have this feeling certain banshee won't be willing to cooperate."

"This is going to be so much fun!" girl clapped her hands and giggled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Isaac has just woken up, when Allison opened the door.

"Hey," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed."How you doing?"

He gave her tired smile and took her hand into his.

"I'm almost healed. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Allison hasn't said anything, just brushed his curls and smiled at him. But something was off with that smile. He couldn't quite put finger on it.

"You know, I've been thinking lately about the twins and everything. Aiden is with Lydia, Ethan with Danny, I mean... what's next? Scott will take them into the pack? Are we going to just forget what they have done?"

Isaac was confused, but maybe it was thanks to medications they pumped into him. He looked into hers eyes but he didn't see anything. There was no joy, no sadness, no feelings... they were empty.

"Allison, what are you talking about?"

She leaned to him, faces just a few inches from each other. "We have to protect Scott, Isaac. He will never be safe with that fox of his or homicidal twins. "

Isaac started have really bad feeling. "Sure, we have to protect him, but..."

"Shh," Allison cut him off and put finger on his lips. "We can be family, Isaac. The one you never had. We can be happy together. The three of us."

Isaac flinched from her. "You are not Allison."

"That doesn't mean I'm not right, you will see." Not!Allison smirked, grabbed pocket knife and cut herself in the hand.

"What are you doing?!"

Before he could do anything, she pinned him back to the bed and to his horror he saw a fly coming from her wound closing up to his ear.

"Just hold on. You will see things in very different light very soon."

Isaac felt the fly digging her way into his system, his eye changed from blue to gold and suddenly everything that Allison said made a perfect sense.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This thing will have a second part with "seducing" Lydia and Scott, and I can already promise you, that it's gonna be better than this...**


	2. Chapter 2

_It's a liar, it's a trickster. It's not Stiles._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last thing Lydia remembered was that GPS in her car navigated her to Eichen House. Now she woke up in its basement and had no idea how she got there.

"Wake up, wake up, sleeping beauty, wake up," sing-song someone above her.

She tried to ignore the whispering noises buzzing in her head and looked up. It was Stiles. Except it wasn't, she reminded herself quickly. _It's Nogitsune, _the psychopathic fox.

"We though, we hit you too hard and you will never wake up. "

Lydia swallowed, determined not let Nogistune see that she is scared. She slowly put herself into sitting position, buzzing in her head is louder than ever. _Think, Lydia!_

Nogitsune!Stiles is still standing above her, not moving, amusement and curiosity in his, _no its_, eyes. Lydia slowly moves up along the wall, until she can finally stand. And then she runs. It makes no sense to run, she knows that, something happened to her ankle and it hurts like hell, but survivor instinct is stronger.

"Where do you think you're going, little banshee?"

He is slowly following her, like he has all the time in the world. Nogitsune!Stiles speaks to her, but Lydia is not listening. _It's not Stiles. It's not Stiles._ There is a light in the end of the tunnel and Lydia follows it, she almost fall from the stairs when she get in the end and then...she is trapped. The bar doors are locked. Somewhere behind her Nogitsune!Stiles chuckles.

"My, my... That's a shame."

Lydia is standing there, face towards the light, and trying to make up her mind, when she finally turns, she has only one question.

"What do you want?"

"More."

Not the answer she expected.

"More what?"

Nogitsune!Stiles gets up from the highest stair on which he was sitting and slowly, like a predator, coming down to her. Lydia can't look at him anymore and turns away from him._ It's not Stiles._

"More everything. More pain, more emotions, more power. More chaos. More you."

Last two words he whispers to her ear, and the buzzing is getting louder.

"Tell us, Lydia, aren't you tired to be the weakest link? Always be the damsel in distress, waiting to be saved? The one, who finds a dead body, instead of saving it? We made Stiles powerful, don't you want that too? Stop proving others that you are worth it, and just be the best?"

Lydia closes her eyes, because she doesn't want to hear it, she can't even think about his words. They are causing more pain that her twisted ankle._ It's a liar, it's a trickster. It's not Stiles._

Like if he could read her mind Nogitsune!Stiles presses on her back and Lydia hates it. She hates it because it's not Stiles and she desperately wish that it would be him.

"You are not Stiles, you didn't make Stiles powerful. You took him away from me. "

She didn't mean to say it like that, it just slipped out from her mouth.

"Are you sure, Lydia?" she can feel his hands around her waist. "Are you sure about that? Because he definitely likes what we are doing right now."

"Stop," she takes a breath, like it could give her some courage. "I'm banshee, I'll scream and they will come for me. You can't fight all of us."

"Well, then scream, Lydia," Nogitsune!Stiles says mockingly and then turns her to him, press her back on the bar doors. "Scream for me. Scream for us."

In the corner of her eye, Lydia sees the movement. It looks like a fly and then she screams.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scott a Kira was just about to leave Yukimura's house when his phone rang. It was Allison, she did sound tired and asked them to come to her apartment, because her father has some new information. When the elevators door opened and they stepped out, Scott saw Lydia coming to greet them and then something unexplainable happened. Isaac jumped out from nowhere knocked out Kira, and before he could react Allison shot him.

_It makes no sense. What the hell is going on?_

"Hey, Scotty! How are you doing?"

Scott came to his senses and found himself staring into his best friends hazel eyes, completely in shock. It took him a few moments to realize that the person in front of him wasn't Stiles and that he was bind to the chair. He looked around and what he saw took his breath away.

Stiles, no, Nogitsune!Stiles was right in front of him, amused smile on his face, obviously enjoying the whole situation. Allison was standing behind Stiles back, fitting an arrow into her crossbow. Lydia was sitting in another chair and Isaac leaning against the door. All of them were paying their full attention to him and more importantly...all of them were smiling, which scared the hell out of him.

"What have you done to them? Where is Kira?"

"Don't worry about the thunder fox of yours, she's fine. And as for Lydia and Isaac...we gave them freedom. Isn't that right, sis?" Nogitsune!Stiles tilled his head to Allison and she gave Scott a wink.

"What?!"

"Yeah, about that..." Allison, or whatever she was, took her place next to Nogitsune!Stiles, still smiling on Scott. "You didn't think that there was only one dark creature hiding in Nemeton, huh? In fact, I was there much longer then my little brother here."

Scott jaw dropped, he didn't understand how that happened. Eyes of his ex-girlfriend and his best friend were locked on him and they were dark.

"How long?"

"Ali let me in a while ago," not-Allison purred. "Did you really thought, that her dead auntie just stopped bothering her? You know, I can be very persuasive."

Scott looked over their shoulders to Lydia and Isaac. "And them? Are they foxes too?"

"I'm feeling great and I'm not a fox," Isaac said in the same way like he told him not so long ago _– Dude, I love Mexican. _

"True, we only took away Lydia's and Isaac's moral barriers, " Nogitsune!Stiles admitted. "They are much more fun now, when they don't have to think about consequences. It almost surprised us."

Scott somehow knew that he still can't see the whole picture.

"Why? Why did you take them? Shouldn't you feed on chaos, pain, strive and all that shit? Since when aren't you trying to kill us?"

"Aw, someone finally did his research. We are flattered," face of Nogitsune!Stiles looked almost pleased. "But come on, Scott! If we want all of you dead, we would kill you already. But..."

Not-Allison took a word from him. "But your pack is fun, Scott. You all creating some much chaos without even knowing it, plus Allison and Stiles won't shut up until at least one of you is around."

Nightmare. The only word that could probably describe the whole situation, that Scott was in. There wasn't just one fox possessing his friend body, but two and they also had his other friends in some kind of trans. Scott was thinking about breaking himself free but what was the point?

Again, like the nogitsune, could read his mind, Stiles got up and cut of the duck tape he was bind to the chair. When he noticed of the questioning look, Scott gave him, he just waved his hand.

"Please, what you could possibly do? You are not going to hurt us, Scotty-boy. We are family, we are pack." Nogitsune!Stiles smirked at him and his face expression changed into caring old Stiles. "You are my brother."

"Shut up." _Son of a bitch._

"You have promised to wait for me, when we broke up, and you didn't." Not-Allison whispered in his ear.

"Stop it!"

Scott jumped up from his chair, not knowing exactly who he was after but the feeling that he was powerless overwhelmed him. He was Alpha and he wanted his pack back. Nogitsune!Stiles was faster and to his horror stronger, he caught him by his neck and throw him on the wall. Isaac did a few steps towards them but he stopped when not-Allison put her hand on his chest.

"Ok, Scotty, now pay attention! Do you see this?" Nogitsune!Stiles was now sitting on his knees in front of Scott, very much like a few seconds ago and showing him something what was sitting on his palm. When Scott narrowed his eyes, he saw that it was a fly.

"You will take this and put it in your ear."

"Why would I do that?" That fox was insane, there was no way he would force him to do it.

"Because you are smart boy, Scott and because we are leaving," Nogitsune!Stiles waved his hand towards the others.

"You can either come with us, with your pack, people you love the most," he nodded to Isaac who kicked open the nearest cupboard, where was unconsciousness Kira. "Or you can stay with her and go on with your hero complex."

Scott knew he has to stall, he couldn't fight them and his options were limited. "Do you really expect me to choose losing my mind over staying with my girlfriend?"

Nogitsune!Stiles rolled his eyes. "You are an Alpha and this is your pack. Two your best friends and two people you love, so yes, we do expect you will choose us over thunder fox you've met a month ago."

_Two people you love._ Scott's eyes skipped from Isaac to not-Allison. He told about his confused feelings to only one person – Stiles, and now he couldn't regret it more.

"I have no idea, what you talking about."

"Please, don't insult us, Scott, we don't take that very well," not-Allison expression was dark and serious.

_Great._

That was it. Nowhere to run, just him and four people who use to be his friends. Deep down he knew that he will accept, because there was no way he could ever let them go kill innocent people, while he would stay in Beacon Hills and play American dream with Kira.

"You will let Kira go."

Nogitsune!Stiles snorted. "Sure. And Derek and all your parents, come on, Scott... We are not interested in family trip. They are staying unharmed and we are leaving."

Scott took a deep breath, reached for the fly and put it to his ear. He could feel his eyes glowed red and then... everything was fine.

"So, what's now?"

It was Isaac who answered. "Now we are gonna kill the twins."

_Ok, that's actually not a bad idea._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for reading and more importantly – THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS! I hope you've enjoyed the story, this is it, no more chapters, but I hope, you will read something more from me in the future. **

**Also, I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes in part one, I've tried to fix them but from some reason new doc is not kicking in...so... sorry!**


End file.
